mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drogdo9/Archive 1
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! You can also discuss trading MLN items and clicks.-- 04:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia! Hi I'm Legoguy1866. If you need help ask me.-- 18:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) need any help? -- 18:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Page just click the edit button on your page then you can say what ever you like then you can add colors and stuff by coding -- 18:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) on ur page, you mentioned that LKL-3Go was a hacker. the echo protos are just secret networkers. LKL-3G0 I just wanted to notice that LKL-3G0 isn't a gang of Hackers, it is a secret Networker, one of the Echo Prototypes. 10:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) MLN Trades Sorry drogdol but I don't have a symbiosis mod. However if you go to my store we could somehow make a deal.-- 12:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :The pipes are yours now for you to send the neb.-- 17:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the trade, Its nice working with you :)-- 20:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. drogdo9 Edits Can i substitute an edit counter on your user page for you so you don't have to change it over and over again? 02:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What's an edit counter? it automaticly counts how many edits you made like here is mine : Mackmoron11, you can put yours on instead because mines not even mine, i just copied it from my page. Its simple. 03:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and you can put up an edit counter on my userpage. drogdo9 Done. And by the way, try putting an extra space between your edit and the last edit. It makes it a whole lot easier to read. 03:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sign Hey I noticed you have to type in your name at the end of your posts and was wondering if you know about the button at the top when you are editing that says "Signature" Or you could just type --~~~~ -- 07:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, now I notice it. Thanks!--drogdo9 (talk) 14:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) MLN Elves help wanted I see you wanted to join the mln elves did you change your mind?-- 15:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Do you want a sig?-- 13:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sticker well on the old codes there were random prizes you might get one sticker or you might get a different one so I'll try it thanks -- 17:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Activating your sig follow these steps #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. in the take out the ( ) if you copy and paste. enjoy.-- 15:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. I gave your sig a font so if you don't like it or the color just go to Your sig page here.-- 21:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I can change it for you you know.-- 22:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. You didn't add user: in the custom sig box it should look identical to the one above except for the automatic subst.-- 22:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll see if this works.-- 22:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Okay copy this into it .-- 22:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) oh sorry get rid of " "-- 22:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I tried, typing it in but it didn't let me save.--drogdo9 22:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Try again. and if that doesn't work leave out the nowiki thing.-- 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PIC Sorry about your sig like i said try again. but maybe try it without the nowiki thing if it doesn't work.-- 22:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) On second thought defiantly leave out the nowiki thing and copy this into it . Go to the edit page and copy the code from there. Copy the -- 23:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Minor profanity I won't give you an official warning, but I found a brief profanity on your userpage, which I have removed. In the future, please be more careful of your language here on the Wiki. 17:11, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I didn't know it was a word that's bad in any term (I also thought there was a security system that prevents people from using it). I'll be more carefull.-- 17:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Alas, that should be an official warning. Swears have no place here, in any context. They are offensive and pointless words used to vent anger. Also, there is no such thing as a minor swear, they are all just as bad. Sig Awesome it worked! your welcome i should say but also: I gave you your nails for more details go to the shop talk thanks!-- 21:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Information Template Here is a template to organize your info about you. |Row 2 title = Favorite MLN Theme |Row 2 info = LEGO Uviverse |Row 3 title = Favorite MLN Networker |Row 3 info = Freindly Felix |Row 4 title = Number of Items in Iventory |Row 4 info = 78 Items |Row 5 title = Number of Pages in Inventory |Row 5 info = 3 Pages |Row 6 title = Number of Mailable Items In Inventory |Row 6 info = 42 Items |Row 7 title = Jobs on MLN Wiki |Row 7 info = Chef at |Row 8 title = Items I need most |Row 8 info = Totemic Animals }} Just change what you want and put it on your user page. -- 05:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hi Nice sig I really like it -- 16:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Funny enough I should say thank as I designed it.-- 00:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) friends I shall add you as my friend ok!-- 16:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 16:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) oh no! please read the Terms of service-- 17:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) More Stores Hello I have a question about the MLN Wiki! The question is that are there any more stores other than the MLN wiki official store? Fire wheel 22:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, there are tonnes of other stores. See Forum:Trade Market for ads and trades. 22:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Ajraddatz.-- 23:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice page. I can see where you got most of the code. -- 07:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I thought if I make my infobox like that, I should make the rest of my page have the same style.-- 16:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the barnstar i appreciate it :), Good luck. p.s. post the barnstar on my talk next time.-- 14:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ok.-- 15:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Nebs do you want a nebular crystal?-- 20:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. How much for it?-- 21:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Just 20 to 15 clicks. contact me tomorrow. (I'm gone the rest of today :()-- 13:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm paying the clicks right now.-- 19:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) more accounts ok I just know people who cheat...-- 21:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) pipes I sell pipes!-- 04:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :good for you! :)-- 13:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Password give away My sister gave me her MLN user and now I'm going to reveal the password to the public. My 2nd MLN user is rosiedo6 and her password is pooh06.-- 00:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) why are you giving it away? can i take stuff from it? for example, can i use the arcade tokens on my page? 01:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Can I use the clicks? -- 01:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering the same thing as you Leinardo. 01:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok maybe you can have the clicks one day and the next I get the clicks ect. Sound good? -- 01:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Do you want some of the arcade token clicks? 02:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) No don't have a use for them. But use an arcade game that doesn't cost an arcade token to set up. Other wise you will loose 1 arcade token each time you transfer the tokens. -- 02:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah i have friendly felix's concert module. alright i guess you can have todays clicks. 02:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I can't use them right now so you use them. -- 02:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Each of you can use 12 clicks a day and as many arcade tokens as you want.-- 20:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) On second thought, you guys can use use as many clicks as you want per day.-- 20:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey could I use it?-- 15:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll put you on the aproved list.-- 15:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 15:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) erm, it says username doesnt exit. HELP! Same with me!-- 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i would like to be aprroved drogdo... What's happening!!!! What happened to rosiedo6!!!!!-- 16:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) same here, i think someone logged on as her and deleted the account. 01:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) that doesnt explain one thing: the redierect. normaly if you go to the page of a user that no longer exists or never existed, it says a message about this user does not exit. when i went on, the computer actuly FORCED me to go to my page. i had no control. i think MLN has been hacked maybe, and this happened to me with another user, but i can't remember the name. 02:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hit Singles Hey I noticed you need Hit singles I have a group module and could put you on it if you click on it every day. -- 01:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I"ll click daily.-- 20:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Portrait Well your's was harder than the others surprisingly but I got it done here you go hope you like it.-- 03:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE NO Please, refrain from making a personal store. Use the Forum:Trade Market instead. This is getting out of hand. How can you get business if every user has a personal store, and works at another! 15:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Can there be at least 3 more stores to fill out the shopnav?-- 16:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) a better idea sounds like removing stores so shopnav is smaller... Iconox! I just became friends with the user Iconox!-- 21:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sweet!-- 22:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I know who that guy is. I am on his Symbiosis module. -- 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Really? Cool!-- 13:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) RFA Can you vote in my RFA?-- 22:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I deleted the red link.-- 22:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Buy I don't know where the store talk is but i'll have a Electric Guitar.-- 22:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok. That will be 10 clicks on my group performance module (I'll set it up in a few minutes).-- 22:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll click.-- 11:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for shopping. Please come again (P.S. I've created the MLN talkpage so you can order here).-- 20:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Table of Contents Hey noticed you still have the table of contents on your user page. Use at the top of the page and the table of contents will disappear. Just wanted to let you know... -- 04:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) job can i get a job as a chef please!--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Ok. But what do you want to do as a chef?-- 20:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Order#3 Elaitric Guitar.-- 21:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) That will be 5 clicks to my soundtrack module.-- 15:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 23:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm out of clicks I'll give the other 3 clicks tomorrow.-- 23:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay I gave them.-- 13:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I sent the electric guitar. THanks for shopping!-- 19:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Support The MLN Elves is willing to support your store for good trades, Do you accept?-- 15:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thanks!-- 15:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) sig why did you change your sig?-- 15:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I tried to make my shop link be like the rest of my sig but it did the exact oposite effect.-- 15:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I can try to make it like it was, what font was it?-- 15:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure.-- 15:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I know I'll fix it.-- 15:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 15:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) -- 15:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) did I ever give you the pipe?-- 15:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Done :). -- 15:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and joeman thanks for helping with the sig ;)-- 15:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) RANK 8 Congrats on rank 8 !!!-- 16:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It was very hard.-- 02:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi Chaklong18 (talk) 09:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I want 200 yellow bricks, what do you want. Can you put your sig after you post? OH, and right now I want a shield of strength (Mantles Rule).-- 14:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC)